Waste disposal in general and solid organic waste from large communities in particular present significant and ever-growing problems. Although effective waste-processing facilities are known and in operation in many communities, far more are needed to meet demands. Moreover, adequate land close to large cities is often unavailable or extremely costly. Residents in the area regularly object to nearby waste processing facilities, particularly those which are prone to generate malodors or otherwise impair the ambience of the area in which they are located.
As land becomes more and more scarce, the processing and/or dumping of solid waste presents increasingly difficult problems.